Cold day, alone
by Kirisaki Rena
Summary: Wolfram wakes up alone, irritated and his mind filled with thoughts of Yuuri as always. KKM Secret Santa Assignment for Celestriakle.


The evenings were always precious to Wolfram.

It was the only time when Yuuri belonged to him.

Even though Wolfram couldn't do anything to him, there was their beloved daughter Greta sleeping in between, who could touch them both and transmit his love to Yuuri that way.

Wolfram really treasured the time they spent together.

On the contrary, the mornings were depressing.

Wolfram wasn't the morning person to begin with - getting up from the comfortable bed was unpleasant by itself, but seeing how Yuuri gives his affection to everyone who comes his way ... it was hell.

With his striking looks, it wasn't surprising that people would be attracted to Yuuri.

Still, as Wolfram saw it, Yuuri was paying too much attention to others for the person who had a fiancé.

Their engagement was another problem...

It's considered highly appropriate in Shin Makoku that Maou would have at least one spouse. Nevertheless, Yuuri seemed to think it wasn't anything serious. That wimp!

Wolfram has a quite good-looking appearance and honorable origins, so such frivolous attitude was just insulting! ...and painful.

The day was already annoying, Wolfram thought as he finally got up from the bed. The colder the floor felt compared to their gorgeous bed, the more Wolfram hated that morning.

Greta, who usually slept beside him, had already gotten up and went to her daily adventures. Their daughter was cheerful, curious kid and by the end of the day she always had a lot of interesting little stories to tell them.

_She's a nice young lady. I'm proud to be her father. _

Yuuri wasn't there.

_Well, I hope he's at least fulfilling his duties as Maou diligently._ He thought arrogantly, but it still felt lonely.

When Wolfram went out of their sleeping chamber, Yuuri with Lord Weller were on the way from their daily morning workout.

Yuuri was showing a deep attachment to Lord Weller... in many ways. Wolfram tried his hardest not to think too much into it, but he often found himself wondering. Was he so unworthy to be relied on? Were his skills or appearance insufficient for Yuuri to keep him around? Still, there was only Lord Weller beside Yuuri, not him.

Wolfram was annoyed.

There was no any special reason to be angry - if you're not worthy enough, then it's your duty to work hard and get better, but he still couldn't help, but feel the irritation.

He decided to go to the sword training. It was a good method to vent his anger and to improve skills.

It was chilly outside, but after hard training, it was actually more comfortable and easier to walk.

Wolfram felt better and returned to the castle.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty~~ !"

On his way back, he bumped into Lord Gunter.

"Oh, good heavens! Have you seen His Majesty? I can't find him since morning!"

It was rather unpleasant to admit that Wolfram, his betrothed, has actually no idea about Yuuri's whereabouts.

"As Maou of Shin Makoku, Yuuri has a duty to protect the people. He does not have a lot of time to be playing with you."

Wolfram turned his back and left with no intent to prolong the conversation.

He felt annoyed again. Lord Gunter, a local beauty, was always claiming his time with Yuuri. Even more annoying was to be reminded of his own unawareness where Yuuri could have been.

Yuuri, the person he wanted by his side all the time, Wolfram couldn't even catch a proper glimpse of him today.

Strolling down the long corridor, Wolfram felt an urge to draw something.

He went to the art room and stood before the canvas. Took a brush, mixed paint and made the first stroke...the second and the third... His movements got faster; brush was hitting the canvas, like a saber, leaving deep vivid marks on a pale skin.

Wolfram expressed his annoyance, anger, jealousy... all what was torturing him on a daily basis.

The canvas gladly accepted everything Wolfram could have given.

After finishing it, Wolfram leaned back in chair and looked at his creation.

He loved his own drawings. Not everyone may like them, but they always brought him satisfaction and helped him to clear his mind from the oppressive thoughts.

On the painting among the bright colors, he could see a familiar silhouette clearly. Wolfram smiled.

His mind was clear now, his body relaxed. Enjoying the beauty of his own painting, he felt like he could do anything.

He's handsome and talented son of the former Mao. It is unworthy of someone like him to sit and indulge himself in a depression.

It's decided!

Wolfram stood up and walked into the hallway.

He was going to find Yuuri. Then they would spend some time together, as it befits a married couple.

Wolfram searched for Yuuri. Of course, without asking anyone. It would be too annoying and pitiful for someone like him.

The skies were transforming, awaiting the sunset.

Wolfram looked outside. It was already cold, but they could at least walk together. The image of the two fine-looking men walking in the sunset made a good picture in his head.

Finally, a familiar figure appeared at the other end of the corridor.

Yuuri stood there looking around as if waiting for someone. With a small hope in his heart, Wolfram went straight to his fiancé.

Yuuri noticed him.

"Hey, Wolf. Haven't seen you all day! How are you?"

"I have duties and I do them in due order. Does Maou have a lot of free time to be standing here without doing anything?" Wolfram said arrogantly, fearing Yuuri could see through him.

"What are you saying? I'm suffering all the time with all those studies and political affairs. Gunter is such a slave driver!"

"Lord Gunter told me he couldn't find you all day"

Yuuri showed a troubled expression.

"Oh, that... I had another business to deal with today... I'm still not finished," Yuuri started making excuses.

It didn't look good.

Wolfram overcame an irritating feeling inside of him, took a deep breath and asked Yuuri.

"Just standing here will not end your business for you. Tell me about it, and maybe I shall help you. What would a wimpy king like you do without me," Wolfram talked fast as if afraid that Yuuri would stop him.

"I'm sorry Wolf, but I'll finish it myself," Yuuri said looking at the opposite direction. "I really need to go now. See you later."

He turned his back on Wolfram and paced rapidly.

Wolfram stood there alone.

So Yuuri wasn't looking for him. It was someone else, always someone else.

Wolfram felt a bitter annoyance he couldn't fight this time. He slowly walked down the corridor with a stinging sensation in his eyes.

Wolfram entered the bedroom. There was nothing he could do to feel better now and he decided to go straight to the bed.

He changed into his night robe and crawled under the blanket. The bed was still cool and Wolfram flinched on a reflex.

As soon he lay down, the unpleasant thoughts started circling in his head.

Nothing was right.

Yuuri wouldn't even look at him. He never looked at him. It was always someone else.

What he needed to do to make Yuuri look only at him?

That stupid wimp, who does he think he is.

Wolfram tried to shake off the bitter disappointment and took a few deep breaths.

He has things that he needed to do, has his own life and in the end, his pride as a royalty. He was too honorable to worry about some wimp!

The bed became comfortable, soaking up the warmth from his body. Wolfram felt relaxed and let his mind drift away.

When Wolfram woke up, it was already dark. He slightly got up and looked around.

There was no one… Leaving alone Yuuri, where could Greta go so late?

Wolfram was worried. He couldn't let anything happen to his family, no matter what.

Wolfram changed into his military form, attaching the sword to his belt.

He didn't know where to go first and just moved forward. He decided not to bother Brother Gwendal. In the end, it would be his own fault for not protecting his family.

The disturbing feeling possessed him. His heart was beating so fast that his feet couldn't catch up with its rhythm.

On one side, he saw an open door. The soft and warm light was seeping from it.

Wolfram carefully moved in that direction. Making a quick breath, he looked inside.

There were shining colors.

Something big stood in the corner of a large room, emitting numerous bright rays into the darkness.

Wolfram was stunned for a while. Then he saw a familiar figure standing next to that colorful something.

Yuuri, who was wearing a ridiculously red robe, seemed to notice Wolfram.

"Hey, Wolf. You're already here... Ah, that. That's a Christmas tree. Murata helped me to bring here," Yuuri started talking nervously.

"You know, I told Greta about Christmas the other day. She got very excited and suggested we'd surprise you..."

Yuuri glanced at Wolfram who stood there lost for words.

"Did you see her? She went to look for you."

"No ... What is that Christmas anyway?" Wolfram asked trying to understand what was happening.

"Oh, it's a good thing you asked! Christmas is a very important holiday in Japan. People put decorations everywhere and dress up like Santa-san," Yuuri explained with a great enthusiasm.

"Santa ... san?"

"Yes! Santa-san is a very important person in Japan. He comes by every year dressed in red and gives presents to every good kid on Earth. But with rapidly increasing population, he can't manage to visit everyone now, so we have too..."

Wolfram couldn't catch up with Yuuri's train of thought.

"That's strange..." Wolfram stood, deep in thought. "Anyway, where did Greta go? Why did you let her go alone?"

The familiar annoyance woke up inside of Wolfram.

"Do not worry. Our daughter is a very brave and strong young lady. Just another day she..." Yuuri seemed to remember something. "Oh, I need to give you this!"

Yuuri took something from the floor near the Christmas tree and got closer.

"Hm-hm, as the official representative of Santa-san in Shin Makoku, I hereby officially declare that Wolfram von Bielefelt was a very good kid ... for the last 82 years. Here's your present."

A stupid smile showed up on Yuuri's face.

Wolfram took the box from him.

There was a sign on it: "To our beloved Wolfram. From Yuuri and Greta. "

Wolfram felt overwhelmed.

"Ah, that ... Greta wrote that for you... Now when I think about it, we should have handed it to you together... or put it in a sock…or chimney..."

Yuuri was babbling nervously.

"Do you like it? You can open it or maybe wait until Greta comes back. Yes, it's a good idea. Let's wait for her," Yuuri looked at the standing boy. "Wolf?"

Tears were swelling in Wolfram's eyes. He couldn't put his thoughts in order or express what he was feeling.

"You wimp! Just who do you think you are?" Wolfram mumbled.

Yuuri got closer.

Wolfram felt a warm breath near his ear.

"Do not call me wimp," Yuuri whispered softly.

The beloved voice echoed in Wolfram's ears filling his whole body with Yuuri's existence. Through the veil of tears Wolfram saw that his fiancé was smiling at him.

Wolfram took his emotions under control. The time was right.

He put the box on the floor... for a while, got closer to Yuuri, to his stupidly handsome face.

Yuuri didn't move, didn't resist.

Wolfram glanced once again at his fiancé's face, trying to read his expression, pulled him closer and met his lips.

Yuuri got tensed at first, but soon he relaxed and invited Wolfram in.

Wolfram couldn't believe it was actually happening. Overwhelmed with emotions, he was on the verge of crying.

Yuuri gently wrapped his hands around his fiancé. It made Wolfram relax and the tears flowed down his cheeks.

Distancing himself a little, Maou looked at Wolfram and gently smiled.

"Isn't it unworthy of proud Lord von Bielefelt to cry? " Yuuri teased him.

Wolfram took a deep breath to answer his cocky fiancé…

The door opened.

"Yuuri! I couldn't find Wolfram anywhere? Do you know where he..."

Greta stopped in the middle. After looking at her two fathers with a surprised expression, Greta grinned and walked to Wolfram, who was still in her another daddy arms. Yuuri awkwardly let him go.

"Wolfram! So you here! Look what we prepared for you," She pointed at the tree. "Isn't it pretty?"

Wolfram kneeled down and hugged Greta.

"Yes, it's very pretty. Thank you."

Wolfram hid his face so no one could see the stupid happy expression he's probably having right now.

"Oh, listen here!"

Greta and Wolfram looked at Yuuri.

"One thing I forgot to say! Very important thing that people say on Christmas," Yuuri stood behind them, talking with a strange expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"Meri Kurisumasu!" Yuuri announced cheerfully.

"That sounds weird," Wolfram smiled.

That was some strange holiday, he thought to himself.

He still couldn't understand it, but those shining lights painted his soul in million colors.

Wolfram looked at his family. He treasured them so much and they were beside him.

The stars outside the window were shining beautifully. Wolfram felt happy.


End file.
